Un soir de Noël
by hpch79
Summary: OS Ron et Hermione, un soir de décembre


Noël au Terrier

Décembre 1999

C'était un matin de décembre, froid et neigeux. Tout le monde était réuni au Terrier à l'occasion de Noël. C'était la deuxième année que la famille Weasley passait cette fête sans Fred et son abscence se faisait toujours aussi tristement ressentir. Harry et Hermione avaient bien évidemment été invités. Ils avaient même été conviés à passer le reste des vacances au Terrier mais leurs travails respectifs les obligeaient à retourner travailler juste après les fêtes.

Le trio, accompagné de Ginny, avait en effet effectué leur dernière année à Poudlard et avait obtenu avec succès leurs ASPIC. Ron avait pris la décision d'aider Georges au magasin tandis que Hermione et Harry étaient employés au ministère. La brune travaillait au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques et le brun était devenu auror. Ginny, elle, suivait encore ses cours pour devenir médicomage.

La table, agrandie par magie, accueillait quatorze personnes. Arthur et Molly, assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'entouraient de Bill et Fleur ainsi que que de Charlie et Percy. Ce dernier avait fait la surprise de venir accompagné de Pénélope Deauclaire, son ancienne petite-amie. A côté de lui, se trouvait George et Ron tandis que de l'autre côté de la table Andromeda et Hermione encerclait la pauvre Ginny qui n'avait pas pu s'assoir à côté de Harry qui s'était assis près de son filleul Teddy.

Les conversations allaient bon train, toute la tablée trinquait en l'honneur des fêtes et, la neige que l'on pouvait apercevoir à-travers les rideaux recouvrait le paysage d'un épais manteau blanc, réchauffé par le feu de la grande cheminée. Harry, Hermione Ginny et Ron s'étaient rapprochés de Teddy pour le regarder manger ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire. Tous passaient un agréable moment.

Harry et Ginny s'échappaient parfois de leurs conversations le temps d'un regard. Quant aux yeux de Ron et de Hermione, ils s'évitaient plutôt. Les deux jeunes adultes ayant parfaitement ressentis cette gêne préféraient alors se distraire d'une autre manière. Hermione s'interressa au ventre déjà bien arrondi de Fleur et Ron entreprit une discussion de Quidditch avec Charlie.

Lorsque le dîner fut servi, des acclamations félicitèrent Mrs Weasley, puis, le silence fut de mise. La quantité des mets était impressionnante mais ne dépassait pas toutefois, la qualité du repas. La dinde farcie était un délice et les papilles de tous les invités remercièrent la cuisinière.

Le reste du repas se déroula en compagnie de Célestina Moldubec et des ravissements de chacun. On pouvait entendre des " Ah" et des "Oh" lorsque les uns prenaient des nouvelles des autres ou encore pendant les histoires anecdotiques de Ginny. Mr Weasley passa son repas à parler de prises électriques avec un air émerveillé alors que sa femme était en grande discussion avec sa belle-fille.

Hermione et Ron avaient presque oublié le fait qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre mais c'était sans compter un coup de pied malvenu du rouquin qui, malencontreusement, effleura le mollet de la brune. Celle-ci devint alors si rouge qu'il aurait été difficile de la distinguer des tomates du plat concocté par Mrs Weasley.

\- Pardon Hermione Parvint à formuler doucement Ron

\- Ce n'est pas grave , répondit-elle les yeux baissés.

Ses paroles avaient été formulées si faiblement que personne autour de la table ne les avait entendues, par contre la gêne qui accompagnait cette discussion, se fit parfaitement ressentir. Cependant, personne ne dit rien connaissant bien la relation tendue qui unissait les deux « amis ».

Tout le monde trépignait d'impatience lorsque la bûche arriva. Une fois posée sur la table, Ron et Charlie les gourmands de la famille devaient se contenir pour ne pas en arracher un morceau. Teddy Lupin fut le premier servi, ses gazouillements lui avait attribué la priorité au grand mécontentement de Ron.

Quand le moment du café arriva, Bill eut l'idée de se regrouper dans le salon, près du sapin, et comme minuit approchait, ceux-ci pourraient échanger leurs cadeaux et coucher le petit Teddy qui était déjà mort de fatigue.

Mrs Weasley reçut un kit de tricot ainsi que des livres de cuisine et un roman d'amour qui avait obtenu, selon la couverture, le prix du livre de l'année par Sorcière-Hebdo. Son mari, quant à lui obtint des livres sur l'étude des Moldus à l'image d'Hermione qui reçut une montagne de livres. Les autres s'étaient offert divers cadeaux, pour la plupart centrés sur le Quidditch. Avec une évidence folle, tous les membres de la famille y comprit Hermione et Harry se virent recevoir un pull avec leur initiale. Cette année, Molly avait fait des folies dans les couleurs puisque celui d'Arthur était jaune canari et celui de Charlie, une sorte de marron mélangée à un vert douteux. Ce dernier feint un grand sourire qui ne convainquit personne.

Lorsque Hermione voulut offrir son cadeau à Ron, elle ne le trouva nulle part. Elle chercha alors Harry se disant qu'il devait se trouver avec lui, mais quand elle monta, elle ne trouva que Harry et son filleul. Lui non plus se savait pas où le rouquin se trouvait. Quand elle aperçut Georges elle lui demanda également mais il lui répondit avec un étrange sourire en coin que, lui aussi, ignorait la cachette de son frère.

Se disant qu'il finirait bien, un jour par réapparaître, elle en profita pour aller se faire une tisane chaude et, lorsqu'elle voulut s'asseoir sur une chaise dehors, pour regarder la neige tomber, elle fut très surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Ron.

\- Oh, euh salut ! Marmonna-t'elle

\- Ah Hermione, et bien euh... Je t'attendais, enfin pas que je te cherchais mais enfin, si en quelque sorte mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on parle et...

\- Moi aussi je te cherchais, le coupa t-elle.

\- Ah bon ? répondit-il, surpris.

\- Oui, je voulais te donner ton cadeau mais tu étais parti.

\- Oh, c'est gentil mais tu n'aurais pas dû, tu sais.

\- Voyons Ron, on s'offre des cadeaux chaque année pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois-ci ?

\- Peut-être parce que c'est différent justement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi que depuis la chambre des secrets, rien n'est plus pareil, surtout entre nous. Ou peut-être que tu n'avais rien remarqué et je crois que ce serait pire. On s'est embrassés et depuis il y a cette gêne entre nous, je te jure que ça me fatigue même si je suis persuadé que tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi, il fallait que je te le dise, que je mette les choses à plat pour que ça redevienne comme avant.

\- Ron, tu le fais exprès ce n'est pas possible !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mais enfin Ron ! Je n'attendais que ça moi que tu viennes me parler ou dissiper la gêne comme tu dis ! Après la chambre des secrets, je ne voulais rien précipiter, je voulais te laisser faire ton deuil avec ta famille, sans que je te perturbe ou que je te dérange, je ne voulais pas m'imposer à ce moment là de ta vie.

\- Hermione, c'était avec toi que j'avais besoin de faire mon deuil. J'aurais préféré pleurer dans tes bras à l'enterrement de Fred, j'aurais préféré t'embrasser après les soirs où ça n'allait pas, j'avais besoin de toi mais j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas de moi, tu étais distante et je me suis fais une raison.

\- Oh Ron ! Je ne voulais pas être distante et moi j'ai cru que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi ! J'étais convaincue que tu pensais que ce baiser était une erreur.

\- Si je te disais que j'ai rêvé de t'embrasser depuis notre cinquième année et que le jour de la bataille, après ce baiser, plus rien ne comptait pour moi ?

Après cet aveu, ils se regardèrent comme ils ne s'étaient jamais regardé, il la dévorait des yeux et elle s'enflammait. De leurs corps, émanait incontestablement une attirance très forte, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et Ron fit le premier pas. Il saisit tendrement la brune par la nuque, un peu hésitant, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement au baiser.

Après quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent profondément, heureux de ce grand pas dans leur relation. Ron passa son bras derrière le cou de la brune et elle lui attrapa sa main, ils rentrèrent dans le terrier enlacés.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le salon, tout le monde les regardait d'un air qui semblait soulagé et qui voulait dire " Enfin ! "

Harry leur sourit et Hermione déposa un baiser sur la jour du rouquin, qui pour, signifier son approbation le lui rendit sur les lèvres.

\- Ron ? Je pense qu'il faudrait quand même qu'on parle de ces deux dernières années tu ne crois pas, lui dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui dans le sofa.

\- On aura tout le temps pour parler, mais ce soir, profitons de cette belle fête, lui répondit-il.

Elle le regarda, tout à fait d'accord avec son élan de sagesse et décida que ce soir, elle passerai le plus beau noël qu'elle n'ai jamais vécu...


End file.
